


Prayer

by lunaridae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaridae/pseuds/lunaridae
Summary: a short sapphic poem.





	

my goddess  
will i see you again tonight?  
will you come and kiss my eyes  
visage blinding  
will you share your knowledge?  
knowing your art drives me  
every word the display of beauty  
sharing with me a moment  
of knowledge we are of the same cloth  
i love you  
queen of all divinity  
share with me the meaning  
of the meaningless  
and hold me close


End file.
